Der Jaguar III
by ShadeFleece
Summary: [Ups, I did it again!] Summary steht drin! Lässt sich ohne die Vorgänger lesen. Achtung! Im Verlauf der Geschichte: Tod, Gewalt etc. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R & R please (HHr!)
1. Prolog

**Der Jaguar – Teil III**

_Beta_: Vroni & Hamzu

_Beratung_: ChibiFelidae

_Rating_: R

_Hauptperson_: Harry

_Stand nach:_ Fortsetzung von „Jaguar I" und „Jaguar II". Lässt sich auch ohne die beiden Vorgänger lesen.

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, wunderbaren und großartigen J. K. Rowling

_Warnung_: Achtung! Gewalt, Folter und Tod! Wer damit nicht klar kommt, der sollte lieber erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen!

_Inhaltsangabe_: Wie verläuft das Leben für Harry und seine Familie fünf Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts? Ruhig und harmonisch? Sicher nicht! Ein Familienurlaub bei Harrys Großeltern in Amerika zwingt den „Junge, der lebt" in seine alte Identität zurückzukehren, doch er hat Feinde, mächtige Feinde, die alles tun würden, um „Den Jaguar" von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen...

**Prolog**

Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Es war kalt und das unregelmäßige Tropfen von der Decke gab ihm alles andere als Sicherheit. Ihn fröstelte es. Am Liebsten wäre er umgekehrt, doch er konnte seinen _Sohn_ nicht zurücklassen... Nicht in seinem Zustand!

„Wie weit ist es noch, Henry?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau.. Vielleicht hundert Meter", kam die ebenso leise Antwort.

Remus schluckte. Was würde sie erwarten? Er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, was bei dem letzten Zusammentreffen geschehen war.

„Ruhe jetzt!", zischte Henry, „Wir sind fast da."

Draco vor ihm verlangsamte sein Tempo etwas und Ronald atmete noch einmal tief durch. Henry steckte das Muggelgerät in seine Tasche, während Hermione ihren Zauberstab fester griff.

Der unterirdische Gang wurde breiter und langsam heller. Remus erkannte seine eigenen Hand wieder vor Augen und auch das Gesicht Hermiones, die Mühe hatte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Remus berührte sie kurz am Arm, um sie in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen. Sie zuckte zusammen, warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und verstand dann. Sie nickte angespannt.

Der Gang wurde zu einer Höhle, die erstaunlich breit, wenngleich auch niedrig war. Draco, am Anfang der Truppe, zögerte, bevor er den unterirdischen Raum betrat. Das dürftige Licht wurde von Fackeln gespendet, die nur sehr schwach brannten.

Auf den ersten Blick schien die Höhle eine Sackasse zu sein, doch dann entdeckte Remus am anderen Ende der Gruft eine vollkommen abgedunkelte Spalte im Stein. Ein dunkler Schatten bewegte sich.

„Harry?"

Remus zuckte zusammen, als Henry seinen Enkel beim Namen rief. Das Echo hallte sekundenlang nach. Das bedrohlich leise Knurren war daher kaum zu hören.

Nur langsam trat ein schwarzer Jaguar aus dem Schatten. Die Ohren warnend am Kopf angelegt, die Zähne angriffslustig gebleckt und die großen Tatzen schnellen spielerisch vor. Die smaragdgrünen Augen unverwandt auf die kleine Gruppe gerichtet trat die Raubkatze mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe näher.

„Harry." In Hermiones Stimme schwang Erleichterung und Sorge gleichermaßen mit. Die durchdringenden Augen zucken in ihre Richtung. Ein leises Knurren verließ seine Kehle – ein unmenschlicher, aggressiver Ton, der Hermione zusammenzucken ließ.

„Er kann dich nicht hören." Die Stimme war eindeutig weiblich, sie klang verspielt und jung, wenngleich angriffslustig und keinesfalls sympathisch. „Ich kann ihm befehlen, dich in Stücke zu zerreißen und er würde es tun, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Sie kicherte kindlich und hell.

„Bitte, Frony, entlass ihn aus deinem Bann!", rief Hermione. Ihre Stimme klang flehend und hallte an den Wänden wider.

„Warum, glaubst du," – sie kicherte – „sollte ich das tun?"

„Er hat eine Familie, er wird gebraucht, bitte!"

„Du hast großes Glück, Hermione, ein solcher Mann ist nicht leicht zu finden."

Langsam trat eine Frau aus dem Schatten, die erstaunlich dünn und zierlich wirkte. Ihr goldblondes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern bis zur Hüfte. Sie war klein, maß vielleicht einssechzig und ihr hübsches Gesicht zierte ein spöttisches Lächeln. Sie bewegte sich mit einer erstaunlichen Eleganz.

„Er bringt massig Geld Heim, ist eine Berühmtheit, ein hingebungsvoller Ehemann, ein toller Vater und erstklassig... im Bett!"

!"§$%&/()/&%$§"!

_Okay, es ist geschehen. Die (hoffentlich) langersehnte Fortsetzung der Jaguar-Trilogie. Viel Spaß beim Leben :)_

_Dies ist übrigens ein Ausschnitt aus dem mittleren Teil der Fanfiction..._


	2. Der Anfang

Kapitel 1 

Harry atmete genießerisch die klare, wenn auch etwas kalte Luft des Flughafens von Trenton in New Jersey ein. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, beinahe fünf Jahre, doch er hatte auch nie den Drang verspürt hierher zurückzukommen. Seine Großeltern hatten ihn über all die Jahre besucht, er war kein einziges Mal hier gewesen, hatte seine früheren Freunde fünf Jahre lang nicht gesehen.

Hier war viel geschehen – die Gründung der Sterbeengel hatte hier begonnen. Er, als ihr Anführer, hatte seinen engsten Vertrauten das Zeichen eingebrannt und zwei Jahre später waren sie schon beinahe halb so verbreitet wie die Todesser. Zu diesen Zeiten hatte er veranlasst die Verbindungen zu kappen – Amerika war isoliert und sicher geworden. Kaum ein Muggel hatte hier Schaden vom Krieg genommen.

„Wie kommen wir am Besten zu deinen Großeltern, Harry?", fragte ihn Hermione. Sie klang etwas unsicher ganz so als würden die riesigen Gebäude sie einschüchtern.

„Per Bus", antworte er.

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Glaubst du wirklich, der Bus ist die beste Lösung bei diesem Verkehr?"

Harry grinste. „Der Fahrende Ritter."

„Den gibt's auch hier?", fragte ihn Melissa erstaunt.

Harry nickte, trat an den Bordstein heran und streckte seine Zauberstabhand, mitsamt dem Zauberstab in die Höhe. Wie aus dem Nichts dampfte in der nächsten Sekunde ein dreistöckiger, ramponierter Bus heran, der Mel, die sich mit einem spitzen Schrei retten konnte, beinahe umgefahren hätte.

Eine Frau in mittleren Jahren trat auf die Straße. Ihr Gesicht wirkte schläfrig und unaufmerksam, das schulterlange schmutzigblonde Haar fiel ihr über die Augen.

„Haben Sie Gepäckstücke, die zu verstauen es gilt?", fragte sie in einer schleppenden, einschläfernden Art.

„Ja, ich mach das schon", meinte Harry und setzte an Hermione flüsternd hinzu. „Sonst sind wir morgen noch nicht fertig."

Hermione lächelte und wies die Kinder an einzusteigen und sich festzuschnallen. Es dauert nur wenige Minuten und Harry folgte. Er setzte sich zu seiner Frau und stellte mit einem Blick fest, dass Melissa, Kirsten und Michael sicher festgeschnallt waren – die Fahrt konnte holprig werden.

Harry konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie Hermione sich mit Mel darüber gestritten hatte, ob sie mitkommen dürfte. Eigentlich mochte Melissa ihre Urgroßeltern nicht besonders, doch die Hoffnung mit ihren Freunden Kirsten und Michael ein neues Land erkunden zu können, machte sie neugierig.

Hermione hatte sich geweigert eines ihrer Kinder mitzunehmen, doch Harry und Melissa hatten sie gemeinsam überzeugen können.

„Wohin?", fragte die Frau hinterm Steuer.

Harry nannte die Straße und Adresse. Schneller, als er es der Frau zugetraut hätte, fuhren sie los. Er wurde gegen den Sitz gedrückt. Zwei Mal hielten sie an, um irgendwelche Fremden ein- oder aussteigen zu lassen.

„Wir sind da", meinte Harry an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet. Das große Haus, beinahe einer Villa gleich, ragte bedrohlich aus der Erde. Er lächelte. Obwohl er sich hier nicht mehr zu Hause fühlte, spürte er einen Anflug von Sicherheit.

Er trat zur Gegensprechanlage, während die einschläfernde Frau das Gepäck auspackte.

„Wen darf ich den verehrten Herrschaften ankündigen?", fragte eine schneidende, ölige Stimme aus der Anlage.

„Mach schon auf, Alec!", forderte Harry.

Sofort schwang das schwere Eisentor zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Mit einer Hand ließ Harry das Gepäck hinterher schweben, während Hermione an seine Seite trat. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

„Michael, beeil sich! Trödel nicht so!", rief Hermione.

Sie gingen die lange Auffahrt hinauf. Schon von weitem erkannte Harry seine Gromutter, die ihnen aufgeregt entgegenrannte.

„Harry! Harry, mein Schatz!", rief sie.

Er stöhnte etwas genervt, während Kirsten und Melissa anfingen leise zu kichern.

Maren Potter, war eine kleine, schlanke Frau jenseits der siebzig, aber dennoch erstaunlich gut zu Fuß. Ihre grauen Haare trug sie zu einem Turban und die wachen blauen Augen glitzerten vor Erregung.

Sie schloss ihren Enkel sofort in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, dann drehte sie sich herum und umarmte Hermione mütterlich. Schließlich wandte sie sich Melissa zu.

„Hallo, Lissy, wie gefällt dir Amerika?", fragte sie freundlich, wusste sie doch, dass Melissa es nicht mochte von ihren Urgroßeltern in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Sie hatte nie einen rechten Draht zu ihnen entwickelt und war schon lange der festen Überzeugung, dass Maren und Henry Potter ihr vier Jahre ihres Lebens ihren Vater vorenthalten hatten.

„Ganz gut", antworte das sonst so redselige Mädchen knapp.

„Und das sind deine Freunde, nicht war?", fragte sie.

Melissa nickte stumm.

Michael trat vor. „Hi Mrs. Potter. Ich bin Michael!", stellte der blonde Junge sich vor. „Und das ist Kirsten."

Kirsten mischte sich ein. „Ich kann mich schon selber vorstellen, Mike. Also ich bin Kirsten!"

„Hab ich doch gesagt", meinte Michael.

Melissa seufzte „Shut up, Mike!"

„Du bist ganz klar in der Unterzahl, Michael", meinte Harry lachend.

„Tja, Mister P., Sie sprechen wohl aus Erfahrung, was?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, er könnte dich in Elementarmagie durchfallen lassen", grinste Kirsten.

„Das könnte ich auch so, dazu brauch ich diese dauernden Bemerkung nicht einmal", seufzte Harry und dachte daran, wie kläglich die Leistungen des Jungen in der Schule waren.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn wir so 'n Supertalent in der Klasse haben."

„Hey!", entrüstete Melissa sich.

„Nichts gegen dich, Mel!"

So erreichten sie in spielerischem Gestreite das Eingangsportal des Hauses. Dort stand Alec, der Butler und Henry, der Hausherr. Beide blickten unbeteiligt und stur über die Kinder hinweg. Und in Henrys Fall auch über Hermione. Er hatte nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, aber warum musste sich sein Enkel ausgerechnet eine von ihnen zur Frau nehmen? Harry war ein ebenso emotionaler Mensch, wie James einer gewesen war. _Wo die Liebe hinfällt..._

„Alec, bereite das Abendessen vor!", raunte er dem bulligen, großen Mann zu.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung eilte der Diener davon.

„Hey, Henry", rief Harry ihm schon von weitem zu.

Der Angesprochene nickte zur Begrüßung und ein angedeutetes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.

„Kommt herein!", sagte Maren freundlich. „Und du, alter Mann, sei gefälligst höflicher zu unseren Gästen!"

„Okay, Zimmereinteilung!", rief Harry. „Hermione und ich schlafen hier unten direkt neben dem Empfangssaal. Daneben nisten sich am besten Mel und Kirsten ein. Das anliegende Zimmer wird von Michael bewohnt. Ist doch okay, oder Grandma?"

Maren nickte. „Geht schon und räumt eure Sachen ein. Für zwei Wochen werdet ihr sicher einen großen Teil an Spielsachen verstauen müssen."

Die Kinder eilten so schnell es ihre schweren Koffer erlaubten davon und Harry verschwieg, dass die neunjährige nicht mehr außerordentlich an Spielsachen interessiert war. Hermione gab ihm ein Zeichen und verschwand mit ihren Koffer im anliegenden Raum.

„Shila war gestern hier und hat gefragt, wann du ankommst", meinte Henry scheinbar nebensächlich.

Harry stöhnte. „Henry, ich werde nichts mit ihr anfangen!", zischte er aufgebracht.

„Henry!", tadelte Maren ihren Ehemann.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht andeuten", meinte Henry in herablassendem Ton. Er war verbitterter geworden seit Harry nach England gezogen war und nicht nur Maren hatte dies bemerkt. Obwohl sie einander beinahe jeden Monat sahen, litt der alte Mann unter der Abkapslung und der Selbstständigkeit Harrys.

„Harry, mein Lieber, wann ist das Klassentreffen? Morgen oder Übermorgen?", fragte Maren und begann an seinem Hemd herumzuzupfen.

„Morgen", antworte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, weil seine Großmutter schon wieder damit begann ihn zu bemuttern.

„Wird sie mitkommen?", fragte Henry.

Harry verengte die Augen. „Natürlich wird sie das... Sie ist meine Frau!", sagte er in gefährlich ruhigem Ton.

„Wo hast du deine anderen Kinder gelassen?", fragte Henry desinteressiert.

„Das weißt du doch", behauptete Harry, „Die Drillinge sind bei Ginny und Berry, Dawson und Louisa bei Cornelia und Remus... Wann gibt's Essen?"

„In einer halben Stunde."

„Soll ich was helfen?"

„Nein, Harry, ruhe dich aus." Nochmals zog Maren ihn in eine Umarmung. „Schön dass du hier bist."

Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu und verschwand dann in seinem ehemaligen Zimmer, indem er die nächsten zwei Wochen mit Hermione schlafen würde.

Als er den Raum betrat, erkannte er sofort, dass etwas mit seinen Frau nicht stimmte. Sie hatte ihr Top ausgezogen, scheinbar um sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen, doch sie hatte ihr Vorhaben aufgegeben und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Er legte die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie ganz nahe an sich heran. Er legte seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Als das Kuss endete zog Harry Hermione noch näher an seinen Körper, um zu Verhindern, dass sie fror. Er schaute ihr warm in die Augen.

„Was ist los, Mione?", fragte er zärtlich.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich bin hier nicht willkommen." Sie ließ den kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. „Vielleicht sollte ich morgen auch lieber bei den Kindern bleiben, deine Freunde mögen mich nicht."

„Sei nicht albern, Mione, ich brauche dich!" Er hob ihr Kinn, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Das weißt du!"

Sie lächelte unsicher und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Ich liebe dich!"

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich mich auch!"

Hermione lachte, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Hey, war nur 'n Scherz. Natürlich liebe ich dich!"

„Beweiß es!", forderte sie und konnte ein Lächeln kaum unterdrücken.

„Natürlich Ma'am!", grinste er und legte seine Hände wieder um ihre Hüfte. Langsam trat er näher auf sie zu, legte seine Lippen auf die ihren und schob sie vor sich her auf das Bett zu.

„Was hast du vor, Harry", fragte Hermione, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte. „Es gibt bald Essen."

Harry grinste. „Dann müssen wir uns eben beeilen."

Sie stieß mit den Knien gegen das Bett und fiel rücklings auf die weiche Matratze. Harry auf allen Vieren über sie gebeugt und immer noch ihren Mund in Beschlag nehmend. Zärtlich und zielstrebig ließ Harry seine Hand unter ihren Rücken gleiten, um den Verschluss ihrer BH's zu öffnen, während Hermione mit geübten Fingern sein Hemd aufknöpfte und von seinen Schultern streifte.

Er ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen und fuhr mit seinem Mund weiter hinab. Den lästigen Stoff über Hermiones Brüsten war ebenfalls längst entfernt. Ihre Hände öffneten seine Jeans und streiften ihm die Hose über die Hüfte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Beide zusammenzucken. Zwei Sekunden später wurde sie aufgerissen und ein munteres, rothaariges Mädchen stand im Rahmen. Hermione stieß einen spitzen Schrei uns und zog in Windeseile die Bettdecke über sich, um ihren nackten Körper zu bedecken. Erschrocken stolperte Melissa einige Schritte zurück. Ihre großen, smaragdgrünen Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte sie ihre Eltern an.

„Mom! Dad!", rief sie erschüttert. Doch dann formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Grinsen. „Um diese Uhrzeit?", rief sie. Dann knallte sie die Tür zu und rannte lauthals lachend davon.

Hermione starrte Harry entsetzt an. Ihr Gesicht war vor Scharm rot angelaufen, wohingegen Harry einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken musste.

„Oh, mein Gott!", stammelte sie.

„Der hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter", sagte er grinsend.

„Lauf ihr nach, Harry! Erklär ihr das!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihr irgendetwas erklären müsste... Sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr, Mione."

„Lauf. Ihr. Nach!", zischte Hermione aufgeregt und versuchte mit zittrigen Händen seine Hose wieder auf ihren Platz zu ziehen und zu schließen, während er sein Hemd vom Boden hob.

Er warf sich das Hemd über und knöpfte es zu, während er in den Flur hinaustrat. Er sah gerade noch, wie etwas Rotes um die Ecke, in ein Zimmer einbog.

„Mel, warte!", rief er, doch sie hörte ihn scheinbar nicht.

Er setzte ihr nach und erreichte das Zimmer, hinter dessen Tür zwei Mädchen lauthals lachten. Nun wurde Harry doch anders. Seine Tochter hatte Kirsten doch wohl nicht schon eingeweiht...

Seufzend trat er ein. Die beiden neun- und elfjährigen saßen auf einem der Bett und sahen zu ihm auf.

„Hi, Dad!", begrüßte Melissa ihn.

„Mel, deine Mutter möchte, dass ich mit dir reden, über das, was du eben gesehen hast."

Der neugierige Blick Kirstens ließ Harry innerlich erleichtert aufatmen – sie wusste es nicht.

„Hey, Dad", seufzte sie. „Ich bin doch keine fünf mehr, außerdem ist es doch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich euch gesehen hab."

„Ist es nicht?", fragte er mit wirklichem Erstaunen.

„Worum geht's eigentlich?", fragte Kirsten und sah naiv von einem zum anderen.

Melissa grinste, sagte jedoch nichts. Harry zwinkerte seiner Tochter verschwörerisch zu und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „In fünfzehn Minuten gibt es Abendessen!"

Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Hermiones Gesicht glich immer noch einer Tomate. Sie war angezogen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie wird es überleben", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. Langsam trat er näher

Hermione seufzte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wenn Mel drei Minuten später hinein geplatzt wäre...", sie ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Wäre sie immer noch am Leben, Mione!", seufzte Harry.

Sie richtete ihre schokobraunen Augen auf ihn, versuchte abzuwiegen, ob er es ernst meinte, dann schüttelte sie resigniert den Kopf – nicht einmal das wäre Harry peinlich gewesen.

Plötzlich erschien ein freches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir werden das nachholen!", versprach er. „Damit du bei Laune bleibst bis das Klassentreffen vorbei ist."

„Du bist unmöglich!", seufzte sie.

„Und deswegen liebst du mich, richtig?", fragte er und sah sie mit seinem besten Welpenblick ab.

Sie lachte, legte ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Ja, deswegen liebe ich dich!" Sie sagte es, als wäre Harry ein Fünfjähriger.

„Hallo Mom, hallo Dad, ich werde gleich anklopfen, um euch fürs Abendessen abzuholen. Also tut nichts Unanständiges und erschreckt euch nicht!", rief Melissa von draußen. Kurz darauf klopfe es.

Jetzt lachte auch Hermione, während sie sich erhob und Harry seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Zu fünft steuerten sie den Speisesaal an. Wenige Minuten später saßen sie mit Maren und Henry Potter in besagtem Zimmer und warteten auf Alec, der die Mahlzeit auftischen würde.

„Wie gefällt es dir hier, Hermione?", fragte Maren freundlich, als alle sich gesetzt hatten.

„Es ist sehr schön hier, vor allem die Skulpturen im Empfangssaal sind wunderschön."

Im selben Moment deckte sich der Tisch wie von Zaubererhand und die Speisen erscheinen auf dem Tisch. Hermione hatte nicht damit gerechnet und zuckte im ersten Augenblick zurück.

„So etwas kennt ihr in der Muggelwelt wohl nicht!", meinte Henry in scharfem Ton. Er hatte Hermione keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

„Henry!", knurrte Maren und warf ihrem Ehemann einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser ignorierte.

„Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes daran, eine von _denen_ zu sein. Muggel sind auch sehr nüzt–"

„Henry, es reicht!", zischte Harry. „Wage es nicht diesen Satz zu beenden!"

„Das wolltest du nicht sagen!", meinte Melissa ungläubig. „Du wolltest nicht sagen, dass Muggel _nützlich_ sein können, oder?"

„Kind, du verstehst von solchen Dingen nichts!", behauptete Henry, würdigte sie jedoch keines Blickes.

„Kind? Kind? Du nennst mich Kind? Ich bin dein eigen Fleisch und Blut, aber ich bin dir nicht einmal einen Namen wert?", fragte sie zornig. Inzwischen war sie aufgestanden.

„Lissy, setz dich!", sagte Hermione. „Er hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Habe ich das nicht?", fragte Henry. „Wie kannst du es wagen mich in meinem eigenen Haus in meine Schranken weisen zu wollen?"

„Sie will doch nur Lissy da raushalten!", sagte Maren verzweifelt und warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Das Kind ist doch ebenso ein Muggel, wie sie es ist!", zischte er leise.

„Dann bin ich auch nicht mehr Muggel, als sie es ist!", fauchte Harry aufgebracht und spieß seinen Großvater mit den Augen geradezu auf.

Henry nahm seinen Blick von Hermione und wandte sich an seinen Enkel. „Harry, so habe ich das nicht gemeint!"

„Es ist mir egal, wie du es gemeint hast! Für mich zählt im Moment nur, wie du es rübergebracht hast. Du hast nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, du hast nur eine Schwäche dafür, dass Shila in die Familie einheiraten soll! Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir die nächsten Wochen in einem Hotel wohnen!", seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlich ruhigen Ton angenommen.

Hermione war aufgestanden. „Ich darf mich entschuldigen, mir ist der Appetit vergangen!", sagte sie leise und eilte dann aus dem Raum.

„Melissa, ihr solltet auch besser gehen!", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie hatte sich noch nie so recht daran gewöhnen können, dass ihr Vater von der einen zur anderen Sekunde vollkommen anders sein könnte.

Erst als die Tür hinter den drei Jugendlicher geschlossen war, sprach Harry weiter.

„Ich warne dich, Henry! Sie ist meine Frau und ich liebe sie. Wage es nicht noch einmal sie zu verletzen!"

„Beruhigt euch beide, ihr Streithähne!", sagte Maren, doch sie ließ ihren Mann mit ihrem Enkel allein.

„Was willst du tun, wenn ich es doch mache?", fragte Henry herausfordernd.

„Wage es einfach nicht und du musst es nie herausfinden!"

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, mein Junge?"

„Nein... es ist ein Versprechen!" Er erhob sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, hörte er sofort, dass Hermione weinte. Sie lag auf dem Bett und hatte das Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen gelegt.

„Bei deinen Freunden wird es genauso ablaufen, Harry, jeder von ihnen würde dich lieber an Shilas Seite sehen", seufzte sie.

„Ich liebe sie nicht!" Er legte sich an ihre Seite und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich liebe nur dich... nur dich..."

* * *

Hab mich extra beeilt ;)

Danke an **Ellie172 **(„g" Hier hast du's ja schon), **Vroni** (Viel Spaß im Urlaub), **Tarivi, YanisTamiem, Angel344, Maddy, vero, kathleen potter **(Ich werde das weiterschreiben, woran ich gerade gefallen find „g"), **Pe**, **Herminethebest**, **Cosma**, **Cece**


	3. Das Klassentreffen

**Kapitel 2**

Der nächste Abend, vor dem Hermione sich verzweifelt zu drücken versuchte, nahte unbarmherzig heran. Harry und seine Familie waren Henry aus dem Weg gegangen oder hatten dies zu mindest versucht. Am Vormittag hatte er den verzweifelten Versuch unternommen sich bei Hermione zu entschuldigen, doch er hatte nicht viel mehr als weitere Beleidigungen hervorgebracht.

Am frühen Abend trat Hermione nun unter der Dusche hervor. Ihre langen Haare hatten sich durch die Feuchtigkeit zusammengerollt. Den Körper mit einem großen Handtuch umschlugen überkam sie wieder eine beängstigende Nervosität. Sie seufzte, wickelte ihre braune Mähe in ein weiteres Handtuch und betrat das anliegende Zimmer, in dem Harry gemütlich auf dem Bett lag und in einem Buch blätterte.

„Was ließt du?", fragte Hermione.

Harry hielt das Buch hoch und Hermione erkannte, dass es ein Buch über Kniesel war. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lindo wird das aber gar nicht gefallen", meinte sie, „Krummbein geht ihr schon genug auf die Nerven."

Er lächelte stumm, stand auf und küsste sie im vorbeigehen auf die Wange.

Hermione trat zu ihrer herausgelegten Kleidung und zog sich um. Als Harry, vollkommen durchnässt, wieder im Zimmer stand pfiff er anerkennend.

„Wenn wir nicht schon verheiratet wäre, würde ich dich jetzt um deine Hand bitten", sagte er grinsend.

Sie trug ein eng anliegendes Kleid, dass ihr bis knapp über die Knie fiel. Es war dunkelrot, die Träger waren nur hauchdünn und der Ausschnitt tief geschnitten. Die gleichfarbigen, offenen Schuhe mit elegantem Pfennigabsatz wurden über den Knöcheln mit dünnen Schnüren festgehalten.

Sie lächelte über sein Kompliment und zeigte auf einige Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett. „Deine Sachen", meinte sie schlicht und trat an ihm vorbei wieder ins Bad. Sie ließ die Tür offen und beobachtete Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, während sie Schaumfestiger in ihre Haare verteilte. Sie legte Ohrringe, Halskette und Armband an und schminkte sich dezent.

Er hatte brav die Sachen angezogen, die Hermione für ihn herausgelegt hatte. Die dunkle Jeans umspielte seine Beine und das dunkelrote Hemd mit vornehmen Kragen schmiegte sich figurbetonend an. Er legte sich eine silberne Uhr um, während Hermione mit etwas Gel in den Händen zu ihm schritt und versuchte seine Haare zu richten.

„Wie kommen wir hin?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Mit dem Auto", antwortete Harry wie selbstverständlich.

„Du hast einen Führerschein?", fragte Hermione überrascht.

Harry nickte. Er würde sie mit Sicherheit sein ganzes Leben immer wieder überraschen, darauf konnte sie sich verlassen.

* * *

Hermione wusste nicht wie sie sich das Internat hatte vorstellen sollen, doch so sicherlich nicht. Das Gebäude hatte so viel mit Hogwarts gemein, wie ein persischer Teppich mit einer Tomate.

Die kalten Stahlwände ließen es noch kleiner erscheinen, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Sie fuhren durch das Eingangstor und Hermione erkannte, dass die schützenden Wände fast einen Meter breit waren. Wovor hatte man dann hier Angst? Das einem die Schüler geklaut werden?

Harry steuerte den noblen Wagen Marens sicher neben die unzählig Anderen.

„Wir sind scheinbar spät", meinte Harry.

Hermione nickte und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Sie blickte nervös auf ihre Hände und spürte Harrys Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Ich liebe dich Mione und es ist mir ganz egal, was andere von uns halten. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht nur wegen Melissa geheiratet habe." In seinen Worten und seinen Augen lag so viel Aufrichtigkeit, dass Hermione sich zu einem tapferen Lächeln zwang.

Harry erhob sich, ging um den Wagen und hielt die Tür für seine Frau auf, die scheinbar immer noch Zweifel hatte. Es regnete schwach. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und beide rannten durch den Regen auf die Eingangstür zu, die für Hermiones Geschmack eindeutig zu schmal war.

Er nahm ihr die dünne Jacke ab und hängte sie an die Garderobe, die bis zum bersten überfüllt war. Der schmale Flur lag verlassen vor ihnen.

„Sieht alles andere als freundlich aus", murmelte Hermione, doch die laute Musik, die sie schon von draußen gehört hatte, ließ ihr Herz vor Aufregung höher schlagen. Sie hatten sich also scheinbar nicht in der Adresse geirrt.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und führte sie auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges zu. Er drückte die Klinge herunter und sie konnte einen bunten Raum erkennen, der erstaunlich groß wirkte. Niemand achtete auf sie. Niemand bemerkte, dass zwei weitere Menschen der Feier beigetreten waren.

Die anderen Gäste waren scheinbar gleichermaßen festlich gekleidet wie sie selbst. Sie meisten von ihnen saßen an mehr oder weniger großen Tischgruppen und unterhielten sich. Einige standen an der Theke und tranken etwas. Wenige tanzten und Hermione glaubte in der Menge Nicki erkannt zu haben.

Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Wenn mich jemand Harry nennt, dann hat er mich nicht wirklich gekannt, die Meisten werden mich James nennen."

„Sie wissen aber doch, wer du bist, oder?"

„Ja, beinahe achtzig Prozent von ihnen sind Anhänger des Jaguars und sie haben wohl mitgekriegt, dass ich Harry Potter bin, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es sowieso weltweit durch alle Zeitungen gegangen ist."

„JIM!"

Harry wandte sich um und Hermione registrierte mit Unbehagen, dass er noch immer wunderbar auf diesen Namen reagierte. Sie schaute ebenfalls, wer ihn rief und erkannte, dass es Brian gewesen war, der mit Nicki, Shila und etwa ein Dutzend anderer ehemaliger Schüler an einem großen, runden Tisch saß.

Harry steuerte darauf zu, während Brian am Tisch Platz für zwei weitere Gäste macht. Er zog zwei Stühle heran und stellte sie zwischen sich und einem jungen Mann, den Hermione nicht kannte.

„Hi, Guys", begrüßte Harry seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

„Hi, Meister", meinte jemand und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Wohl eher Master of Desaster", verbesserte Shila spielerisch und blickte ihn warm an.

Er setzte sich lächelnd und zog Hermione hinter sich her.

„Das ist Hermione", stellte er sie vor und setzte dann in einem etwas eindringlicherer Ton fort: „Meine Frau!"

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass dir mal eine Frau soweit den Kopf verdreht, dass du heiratest?", fragte Nicki rhetorisch.

Der Fremde sprach sie an. „Bist du Engländerin?"

Sie nickte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum es ,Eng(e)l-Land heißt", flüsterte er ihr zu. Laut sagte er: „Hübscher Fang, Harry!"

„Lass die Finger von ihr, du hast schließlich Teddy!", sagte Harry und legte scheinbar beiläufig den Arm um ihre Schultern.

Hermione folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass der Fremde rot wurde und zu seinem Nachbar hinüberschielte, der ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Die am Tisch Sitzenden lachten.

„Hey, Harry, habt ihr Kinder?", fragte eine hübsche Blonde ihnen gegenüber.

Harry lächelte. „Sieben an der Zahl."

Nicht nur die Blonde ließ einen erstaunten Ton von sich.

„Wow, wie habt ihr dass denn hingekriegt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Also, Frony, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich furchtbar gern haben, dann –"

Sie winkte ab. „Ich kenne die Geschichte vom Bienchen und Blümchen", lachte sie.

„Wie sieht's bei euch aus, was macht die Familie?", fragte er Brian.

Auf diese Fragte hatte Nicki anscheinend nur gewartet, sie sprang halb vom Stuhl auf und streckte ihm ihre linke Hand entgegen.

„Wir sind verlobt", sagte sie stolz.

„Na dann, Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Harry feierlich und lächelte. Hermione fühlte sich mehr denn je fehl am Platz. Sie erhob sich und beugte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Ich hol uns etwas zu trinken."

Er nickte und sie konnte gerade noch hören, wie einer der Gruppe Harry fragte, ob sie der Grund sei, warum er nicht nach Amerika zurückgekehrt war. Seine Antwort verstand sie nicht mehr, denn im selben Moment wurde sie von einer Frau angerempelt, die etwa einen Kopf kleiner war als sie.

Hermione erkannte nur die stechendblauen Augen, eh sie von der Alten am Arm gepackt und hinabgezogen wurde.

„Du musst auf ihn aufpassen! Es gibt Neider!", flüsterte sie. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden.

Harry bekam von der Warnung, die die alte Frau mit den durchdringen blauen Augen an Hermione weitergab, nichts mit. Er hatte gespürt, dass Hermione dieses Treffen alles andere als genoss, aber sie konnten jetzt nicht schon gehen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und lauschte den Gesprächen seiner Freunde. Es war beinahe wie damals, als er noch hier zur Schule gegangen war. Er konnte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Tag hier erinnern...

****

**# Flashback #**

_Die Schule wirkte kalt und steril. Das eckige Gebäude lag ruhig vor ihm und er fragte sich, ob Henry ihn wohl an der richtigen Adresse herausgelassen hatte, doch sein Großvater war längst weg. Er konnte auch keinerlei Rückschlüsse darauf ziehen, dass hier in der Nähe Zauberer oder Hexen wohnten. Dieser Teil Trenstons wurde offenkundig nur von Muggel bevölkert._

_Der große Koffer an seiner Seite war schwer, doch er schleppte ihn bis zur eisernen Eingangspforte. Henry hatte ihn hier abgeliefert wie ein Paket und obwohl sie sich erst in mehreren Monaten wiedersehen würden, nur dürftige Abschiedsworte hervorgebracht._

_Er würde Henry das nicht übel nehmen. Der alte Mann wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich auszudrücken hatte. Er fand keine Worte und wenn doch, verletzten sie oft._

_Er seufzte und erkannte an einer der Pfoten eine Gegensprechanlage. Der Eingangsbereich erinnerte ihn sowieso schon an den der Potters. Er betätigte den Knopf und wenige Minuten später erklang die freundliche Stimme einer Frau._

_„Hallo? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie höflich._

_„Ähm... hallo, hier ist Black... James Black!", antwortete er zögernd._

_„Mister Black, wir haben Sie bereits erwartet." Die großen Türen wurden aufgeklappt. „Treten Sie ein!"_

_Er trat näher und erkannte, dass das Gebäude von nahem noch unpersönlicher erschien als er es jemals geglaubt hatte. Es dauerte einige Minuten, eh ein bulliger, dunkelhaariger Junge etwa in seinem Alter aus der erstaunlich schmalen Eingangstür trat._

_„Hey, Jam. Ich bin Teddy", meinte er Junge und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen._

_„Jam?", fragte er, nahm die Geste der Freundschaft jedoch an._

_„Du heißt doch James oder nicht?", fragte er etwas verwirrt._

_„Ja, aber Jam als Abkürzung von James?", fragte er ungläubig (1) , doch er Einwand half nichts. Sie nannten ihn alle Jam. Außer seinem Zimmerkameraden Brian, der ihn Jim und Shila, die ihn – noch unerträglicher, so fand er – Jimmy rief._

_„Du bist nicht zufällig schwul, oder?"_

_Harry starrte ihn an. War das jetzt wirklich ernst gemeint?_

_„Ähm.. nein, nicht das ich wüsste", sagte er vorsichtig. „Wieso?"_

_„Schade", sagte er Andere und zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern. „Du siehst gut aus!" Dann setzte er murmelnd etwas hinzu, was klang wie „Verschwendung" und „hetero"._

_Er war verwirrt, wusste nicht, was er von dem Jungen halten sollte, der sich selbst Teddy nannte._

_„Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer", sagte Teddy schließlich seufzend und schulterte den schweren Koffer Harrys, als wöge er nichts. Anerkennend hob Harry die Augenbrauen._

_„Muss ich mich nicht eintragen? Irgendetwas unterschreiben? Mich bei jemandem melden?"_

_„Nein.. Moment!" Er begann in seiner Jackentasche nach etwas zu suchen. Schließlich zog er eine Karte heraus. „Jedes Mal, wenn du einen Raum betrittst musst du diese Karte durch die Basic ziehen, dass sind die kleinen elektrischen Teile rechts neben der Tür. Jedes mal, wenn du es vergisst – das ist relativ einfach festzustellen – bekommst du einen Punkt. Bei drei Punkten musst du dich beim Direktor zeigen!"_

_„Wow, strenge Regeln", meinte Harry._

_„Tja, dafür haben unsere Eltern uns auf eine Militärschule für hochbegabte Zauberer und Hexen geschickt", seufzte er._

_„Was?"_

_Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an._

**# Flashback end #**

„Jimmy, hey, Jimmy, hörst du schlecht?"

Er schaute wieder auf und erkannte, dass die gesamte Clique ihn musterte.

„Was is los?", fragte er, sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken reißend.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, was du jetzt beruflich machst", sagte Shila.

„Lehrer", meinte er schlicht.

Er liebte das Gewöhnliche, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war und er hatte nicht vor ihnen auf die Nase zu binden, dass er die berühmteste Schule Europas leitete.

„Welches Fach?", fragte Brian, während er sich eine Schachtel Zitaretten hervorholte und ihm eine anbot.

„Freies Zaubern und Elementarmagie." Er war Gelegenheitsraucher, brauchte sie eigentlich nicht, doch es beruhigte ihn, also nahm er Brians Angebot an.

„Das sind wirkliche Fächer?", fragte Frony, verstummte jedoch erstaunt, als sie sah, dass Harrys Zigarette bereits brannte, obwohl kein Zauberstab oder Feuerzeug sie berührt hatte.

„Hätte dir eher Verwandlung oder DADA zugetraut.. bei deinem Talent", sagte Teddy.

„Zünd mal an!", forderte Brian und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.

Harry legte zwei Finger beinahe flüchtig um das Ende der dünnen Stange. Fast sofort zog er sich wieder zurück. Die Zigarette hatte gezündet. Spielerischer Applaus folgte.

Hermione kehrte mit zwei Gläsern zurück. Sie setzte sich wieder und zog bei dem Anblick von den Zigaretten eine Augenbraue hoch, als wollte sie sagen ,Erwarte heute keinen Kuss mehr von mir!'

„Sag mal, Harry, ist das hier ein Jahrgangstreffen oder sind noch andere Leute eingeladen?", fragte sie schließlich. Die Meisten am Tisch sagen sie merkwürdig an, weil sie ihren Ehemann ,Harry' nannte, sagen jedoch nichts.

Nicki antwortete statt seiner. „Nur die Abschlussschüler von fünf Jahren und die Lehrer, wieso?"

„Ich glaube, ich hab vorhin eine ziemlich alte Frau gesehen –"

„Könnte Matilda gewesen sein", spekulierte Teddy.

Frony lächelte milde.

„Sie ist verrückt", erklärte sie sachlich.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da wäre ich mir gar nicht mal so sicher", meinte er und wandte sich dann Hermione zu. „Sie wohnt hier, ist vermutlich mit einem der Lehrer verwandt."

„Sie war damals unter der Hälfte der Jungs hier her, aber sonst war sie harmlos", meinte Shila.

„Hinter ihnen her?", hakte Hermione nach.

Brian wurde etwas rot, seine Verlobte antwortete: „Sie wollte sie ins Bett kriegen, hat es aber niemals geschafft, sie ist ein Squib."

„Sie kann in die Zukunft sehen", behauptete Teddy.

Harry wirkte ungläubig. „Wann hat sie jemals eine richtige Vorhersage gemacht?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Sie hat damals gesagt, dass du weggehst –"

„Das wusste sowieso schon Jeder!", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„– und nicht wiederkommst.. Damals haben wir das als deinen Tod gedeutet, aber sie hat es anders gemeint."

Harry Stimme wurde autoritär. „Ich selbst war überzeugt zu sterben. Wer war das nicht? Voldemort ist niemand, der sich durch eine höfliche Bitte zurückzieht."

„Ich habe damals nicht geglaubt, dass du stirbst", sagte Shila aufrichtig. Sie senkte den Kopf. „Sonst hätte ich dich nicht gehen lassen."

Eine unangenehme Stille bereitete sich aus. Niemand wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, Hermione am allerwenigsten.

Frony räusperte sich. „Arbeitest du?", fragte sie Hermione, „Bei sieben Kinder ist das sicher nicht so einfach, oder?"

„Ich unterrichte Muggelkunde. Melissa geht bereits nach Hogwarts, die Drillinge in die erste Klasse einer Muggelschule und Dawson in den Kindergarten. Berry und Lousia sind vormittags bei Harry und nachmittags bei mir. Er hat unsere Unterrichtsstunden extra so gelegt", antwortete sie und war erleichtert dem Schweigen so zu entkommen.

Dann fragte Teddy so plötzlich, als habe er die ganze Zeit eine passende Gelegenheit gesucht, die sich einfach nicht anbot. „Kannst du es eigentlich noch?"

„Kann ich was eigentlich noch?", fragte Harry etwas misstrauisch.

Teddy hob eine Hand und führte sie in den Nacken, während er Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ, dessen Blick langsam etwas feindlich und distanziert wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht und es gibt keinen Grund es auszuprobieren!", sagte er kalt.

Abwehrend hob der bullige junge Mann die Hände. „Hey, schon gut, war nur 'ne Frage."

Harry spielte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde damit das Zeichen auszunutzen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort. Die drei parallelen Striche in dem Nacken der Sterbeengel waren im Prinzip nichts anderes als das Dunkle Mal, sie übernahmen dieselbe Funktion.

Der Abend und die nunmehr etwas drückende Stimmung zogen sich in die Länge. Viele ehemalige Mitschüler und wenige Lehrer unterhielten sich noch mit ihm und einige warfen ihm vor, seine wahre Identität verborgen zu haben, doch niemand wagte es seiner Frau irgendetwas vorzuwerfen oder gar auf das Thema ,Jaguar' anzuspielen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht beschloss Harry seine Hermione zu befreien und erhob sich. Jeder schaute fragend zu ihm auf.

„Wollt ihr schon los?", fragte Nicki noch eh er etwas sagen konnte.

Er nickte und Hermione neben ihm erhob sich, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken, wie erleichtert sie war.

„Könnt ihr mich vielleicht zu Hause absetzen?", fragte Frony zögernd. Sie wohnte sehr abseits von Trenton und es war ein großer Umweg, doch er stimmte wortkarg zu.

„Wir kommen in den nächsten Tagen noch mal vorbei", sagte Brian und gab, genau wie Nicki, Harry zum Abschied die Hand, während Shila es sich nicht nehmen ließ ihm um den Hals zu fallen.

„Okay, tschau Leute!", verabschiedete er sich. Ein Chor aus Stimmen antwortete lautstark, als sie den Saal verließen.

Im vorbeigehen nahmen sie ihre Jacken von der Garderobe. Es regnete immer noch als sie aus der Tür traten und Frony sich ihnen anschloss.

„Igitt, ekelhaftes Wetter", kommentierte sie und rannte den anderen Beiden zum Auto nach.

Harry beobachtete sie, während sie sich auf die Rückbank setzt und den Gurt umlegte, führ er an.

„Wie geht's eigentlich Lindo?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ihr und den Jungen geht's gut."

„Ihren Jungen? Sie ist Mutter?", fragte sie begeistert.

Er lächelte, als er an die Geburt dachte, die nur wenige Stunden vor der Louisas geschehen war. Lindo war nun sieben Jahre alt, gerade geschlechtsreif und maß beinahe einsfünfzig, obwohl sie erst mit 14 ausgewachsen sein würde. Die jungen Nundus würden etwa fünf Jahre bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, bevor sie sich selbstständig machten.

Sie unterhielten sich und Hermione blieb die meiste Zeit stumm. Beinahe eine halbe Stunde verging, eh sie das kleine Haus am Waldrand erreichten und Frony sich von ihnen verabschiedete.

„Und? Wie hat es dir gefallen?"

„Hab es mir schlimmer vorgestellt", antwortete sie ehrlich und lächelte leicht. Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsse sie flüchtig.

„Pass auf!", schrie sie.

Der Schatten auf der dunklen Straße war undeutlich und klein, doch auch Harry hatte ihn gesehen. Er riss das Steuer herum und geriet ins schleudern. Der unbefestigte, nasse Untergrund ließ sie von dem Feldweg abkommen. Das Gebüsch knackte und brach.

Plötzlich wurde er nach vorne geschleudert. Seine Sicht verschwand als er hart mit dem Kopf gegen das Lenkrad spieß. Das letzte, was er hörte, war der spitze Schrei Hermione an seiner Seite...

* * *

(1) Jam ist englisch und bedeutet im Deutschen soviel wie Marmelade.

Danke an Vroni, Fid, Angel344, Goldener Junge (Jepp, Henry is 'n Arsch), Cece, YanisTamiem, Ellie172, 1234567890, Annie, kathleen potter (Hatte schon befürchtet, dass das komische Verhalten von Henry in Jaguar2 keinem auffällt), TigereYe, VamHex


	4. Schockierende Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 3**

Hermione erwachte mit einem Gefühl von erschreckender Übelkeit und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Es war warm und das helle Licht der Sonne kroch über ihr Gesicht. Sie hört wie durch Watte die Stimmen einiger Personen.

Nur langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich soweit sie konnte um. Sie erkannte, wo sie sein musste. Der sterile, weiße Raum erinnerte sie sehr stark an ein Krankenhaus. Die Stimmen drangen vom Flur zu ihr durch.

Warum war sie hier? Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was zuletzt geschehen war. Sie waren in Amerika, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, auf dem Klassentreffen, sie hatten Frony zu Hause abgesetzt – der Autounfall!

Schlagartig war alles wieder da!

„Harry", flüsterte sie krächzend.

Ihre Übelkeit war vergessen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen und spürte dabei, dass sie entweder keine Knochenbrüche davongetragen hatte oder diese inzwischen geheilt waren. Darauf bedacht keine allzuschnellen Bewegungen auszuführen ließ sie ihre nackten Füße auf dem Boden nieder und wollte sich dann vollends erheben, doch in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleiner, hagerer Mann betrat den Raum.

„Junge Frau, bei Merlin, legen Sie sich wieder hin!", befahl er und trat näher.

„Wo ist mein Mann?", fragte sie sofort.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was meinen Sie?" Der Heiler hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der Mann, der neben mir am Steuer saß", sagte sie verwirrt

„Aber Ma'am... **Sie** saßen hinter dem Lenkrad!", behauptete er.

„Nein, das ist vollkommen unmöglich, ich habe gar keinen Führerschein. Ich bin nicht gefahren, Harry ist..." Verwirrt hielt sie inne und versuchte sich die genaue Situation vor Augen zu führen. „Wer hat den Krankenwagen gerufen?"

„Anonym. Der Anrufer hat sich nicht zuerkennen gegeben."

„Wie... Wie lange ist das jetzt her?"

„Gestern Nacht. Sie hatten keinen Ausweis bei sich, deshalb muss ich ihre Personalien aufnehmen."

Doch sie ging nicht darauf ein. „Vielleicht ist er durch die Windschutzscheibe –"

„Ma'am, seien sie versichert, dass wir unseren Job verstehen und natürlich einen Suchzauber ausgesandt haben, nach möglichen weiteren Verletzen, doch der Zauber blieb erfolglos. Ihr Mann befand sich offenkundig nicht im Auto."

„Dann... dann... Ich muss telefonieren!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Und ich muss Ihre Personalien aufnahmen! Name?", fragte er unnachgiebig.

„Hermione Potter, aber bitte lassen sie mich zuvor telefonieren."

„Hermione Potter? Ihr Mann, Harry, ist nicht zufällig –"

„Genau der ist er und –"

„Ich werde Ihnen sofort ein Telefon besorgen!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eile der Tür entgegen. Hermione erkannte die drei parallelen Streifen im Nacken des Mannes und wusste sofort, dass er ein Sterbeengel sein musste.

Der Mann hatte sich sehr beeilt und kehrte schon nach wenigen Minuten zurück. Er war außer Atem, doch er verließ das Zimmer ohne weitere Fragen.

Henry hatte ein Telefon in seinem Haus, aus demselben Grund, warum er auch elektrisches Licht und Fernseher besaß – Maren.

Hermione wählte und ließ es lange durchklingeln, schließlich wurde am anderen Ende abgenommen. Sie erkannte Alecs Stimme und ließ sich Melissa geben.

„Ma, wo wart ihr die ganze Nacht? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht und –"

„Lissy, hat dein Dad sich bei dir gemeldet?"

Melissa war offensichtlich verwirrt über diese Frage.

„Nein, was ist denn los? Was ist mit Dad und wo seid ihr?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Hermione zögerte vor ihrer nächsten Frage. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du weißt, dass dein Vater wunderbar alleine klarkommt. Bist du an der Station oder hast du das schnurlose Telefon?"

„An der Station, aber Mom –"

„In der Schublade muss irgendwo das Telefonbuch von Maren sein. Such es heraus und blättere sofort nach ,H'!"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden.

„Steht dort der Name ,Hill, Shila'?"

„Nein."

Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Shila hatte Eltern, die keine Muggel gewesen sein konnten. Waren Brian und Nicki vertraut mit elektrischen Geräten? Soweit sie wusste, wohnen sie zusammen.

„Was ist mit einem ,O'Conner, Brian'?"

„Ja, hier steht 'ne Nummer." Sie nannte sie zögernd. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Ich ruf später wieder an, Liebling!" Sie legte auf und wählte die Nummer, die ihre Tochter ihr genannt hatte.

„O'Conner?", meldete sich eine Frauenstimme.

„Nicki, bist du das?"

„Ähm... ja, wer ist da bitte?"

„Ich bin es, Hermione, kannst du mir die Telefonnummer von Frony geben oder vielleicht ihren Nachnamen?", fragte sie schnell und Hektik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Sie.. sie hat kein Telefon. Ihre Eltern waren Zauberer und Hexe. Aber was ist denn los, Hermione?", ihre Stimme klang wirklich beunruhigt.

„Harry ist verschwunden", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Oh.. also.. vielleicht ist Shila dann eher –"

Hermione unterbrach sie. Sie begann schnell zu berichten, was vorgefallen war. „Wir hatten gestern einen Autounfall, nachdem wir Frony zu Hause abgesetzt hatten. Ich bin erst gerade wieder zu mir gekommen und befinde mich in irgendeinem Krankenhaus. Die Heiler sagten mir, dass Harry nicht mit im Auto saß."

„Hast.. hast du ihn vielleicht vorher bei den Potters abgeliefert?"

„Nein, nein das hab ich sicher nicht, ich habe gar keinen Führerschein! Er ist gefahren."

„Na, vielleicht ist er im Auto zu sich gekommen und wollte Hilfe holen."

„Die Leute vom Rettungsdienst haben die Gegend abgesucht. Ich hatte gehofft einer von euch könnte mir Fronys Telefonnummer verraten, damit ich sie fragen kann."

„Ich werde zu ihr Kontakt aufnehmen. Ruf mich in zehn Minuten noch mal an!" Sie legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und wartete. Es waren schlimme zehn Minuten, in denen von dem unterwürfigen Sterbeengel, der ihr zuständiger Heiler war, ein Tablett mit einer Kaffeekanne, einer Tasse, Milch, Zucker und einem großen Stück Kuchen hineingebracht wurde.

Sie trank mehrere Tassen schwarzen Kaffee und bemerkte wie sehr sie zitterte. Was konnte nur mit Harry geschehen sein? War er wirklich vor ihr erwacht und hatte versucht Hilfe zu finden? Vielleicht war er in Fronys Wohnung eingedrungen und hatte dort niemanden vorgefunden, aber dann könnte er noch immer verletzt sein und in Lebensgefahr schweben.

Schließlich wählte sie nach weniger als zehn Minuten die Nummer erneut.

„Hermione?", fragte Nicki sofort, doch wartete keine Antworte ab. „Ich hab mit Frony gesprochen und es ist nichts bei ihr vorgefallen, was dich zu interessieren hat. Wir, das heißt ich und Shila, werden sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen." Sie klang viel kühler als vor wenigen Minuten und dies war für sie mehr als untypisch.

„Nein, ich kann hier nicht einfach warten, während Harry vielleicht irgendwo verletzt –"

„Gedulde dich ein paar Minuten! Du kennst dich hier doch sowieso nicht aus!" Dann hörte sie, wie Nicki auflegte.

Erschrocken und über alle Maße schockiert starrte Hermione den Hörer an. Wieso hatte Nicki, die ihr immer sympathisch erschienen war, sie dermaßen zurechtgewiesen? Ihre Stimme hatte so ungewohnt kühl und abweisend geklungen. Sie müsste mit Frony gesprochen haben, doch diese hatte ihr offensichtlich etwas anderes erzählt, als Hermione selbst.

Erst das Öffnen der Tür ließ sie wieder aus ihrer Trance erwachen. Der hagere Heiler schaute sie fragend an. „Mrs. Potter, kann ich noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?"

„Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass ich allein im Auto gesessen bin?", fragte sie mit zarter Stimme.

Der Heiler nickte. „Ja, und Sie saßen auf dem Fahrersitz."

„Und es gab nirgends Hinweise auf eine zweite Person? Vielleicht Blut oder Kleidungsstücke oder ... Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!"

„Nein Ma'am, nirgends."

Sie seufzte besorgt. Was war nur mit Harry geschehen?

Im selben Moment betraten zwei junge Frauen das Zimmer, von denen keine besonders fröhlich blickte. Eher im Gegenteil... sie warfen dem Heiler einen kurzen, abschätzigen Blick zu und wandten sich dann Hermione zu. Shila trat nahe ans Bett.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Verständnislos starrte sie die Rothaarige an. „Was.. wen meinst du?", fragte sie irritiert.

„James! WER SONST?", brüllte sie gerade zu ungehalten. „Frony hat uns erzählt, dass du mit Harry nach Hause gefahren bist, als ihr sie abgesetzt habt und du hinter dem Steuer gesessen hast! Sie meinte, du hättest dich merkwürdig verhalten, wolltest nicht, dass er fuhr und warst ungewöhnlich zickig! Sag schon, wo ist er?"

Sie hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Hermione gerichtet, die sie schockiert anstarrte. Doch noch ehe sie einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, war der Heiler zwischen die Beiden getreten.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wen Sie hier vor sich haben?", knurrte er und hatte offensichtlich Mühe nicht zu brüllen. „Dies ist Mrs. Potter, die Frau deines Meisters!"

„Ich weiß, wer sie ist – diejenige, die James hat verschwinden lassen.", zischte sie. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? RED SCHON!"

„RAUS! RAUS HIER!", brüllte der Heiler und in seinen Augen lag die Entschlossenheit eines überzeugten Sterbeengels. „Notus!" In der nächsten Sekunde standen sie beiden Frauen auf dem Flur.

„Ich werde Ihnen unverzüglich Sicherheitskräfte zur Seite stellen", sagte er schnell, bevor er ebenfalls den Raum verließ, eine verwirrte und verängstigte Hermione zurücklassend.

Stille Tränen bahnten sich den Weg ihre Wangen hinab. Die Freunde ihrer Mannes glaubten, sie habe ihm etwas angetan, aber wie kamen sie auf diesen absurden Gedanken? Frony musste Shila und Nicki angelogen haben, aber warum? Sie war in diesem Land wohl abgesehen von dem Heiler und ihrer Tochter wohl auf sich allein gestellt.

Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch, bevor sich erneut zum Telefon griff und eine andere Nummer wählte. Es dauerte lange bis jemand abnahm.

„Cornelia Print Lupin."

„Cornelia, ich bin's Hermione. Ich muss im Remus sprechen, ist er da?" Sie sprach sehr schnell und konnte die Verwirrung Cornelias förmlich spüren.

„Er ist mit Berry und Dawson im Garten –"

„Cornelia, bitte, es ist wirklich dringend. Hol ihn bitte!", sagte sie eindringlich.

Die verwirrte Frau entfernte sich und Hermione hörte wie aus einer weiten Ferne, dass sie ihren Ehemann rief.

„Hermione, was ist denn so dringend? Den Kindern geht es gut", hörte sie die vertraute ruhige Stimme.

„Es geht um Harry."

Ein Stocken und leises, etwas angespanntes Räuspern. Es gab nicht viel, was den aktuellen Zaubereiminister aus seiner bekannten Ruhe bringen konnte, doch Harry war einer der wenigen Gründe.

„Er ist verschwunden." Sie berichtete schnell, doch ausführlich was vorgefallen war, seit sie in Trenton gelandet waren.

„O-okay, ruhig bleiben..." Seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass Hermione sich frage, ob er vielleicht Selbstgespräche führte. Sie hörte, wie er tief durchatmete und mit der Luft schien auch seine Ruhe wieder in seinen Körper zu kehren, denn nun war seine Stimme beherrscht. „Ich werde mit Draco und Ron in Kontakt treten. Wir sind in einer halben Stunde bei dir! Bleib ruhig! Der Heiler wird dich sicherlich schützen, verlasse das Zimmer also nicht."

„Was-was ist mit den Kindern?", fragte sie stotternd.

„Ich werde Cornelia sagen, dass sie die Kleinen zu Maren und Henry zu Melissa bringt. Ron, Draco und Ginny werden sicherlich ebenfalls mitkommen und ihre Kinder irgendwo unterbringen wollen. Denkst du, Maren wird zu dir halten?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete sie unsicher.

„Gut, bis gleich!" Er legte auf und für Hermione begann die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens, in der sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde untätig warten und um ihren Mann bangen müsse...

Danke an Fidi-1, TheSnitch, Cecelina, kathleen potter, TigereYe (Harry ist jetzt 25 Jahre), Goldener Junge, VamHex, vero, Vroni, Angel344, MechWOLLIer, Seijin, blub, Dumbly, GefallenerEngel, Mafia (Danke, ich bemühe mich, meine Charas so „rund" wie möglich zu machen!), Panther

1. Wünscht jemand eine kurze Beschreibung der einzelnen Charaktere (z.B. die Kinder von Harry, Cornelia, Frony etc.), weil es ja jetzt verdammt viel neue gibt -" ? Ich würde die dann in einer extra „AN" on stellen, wenn es gewünscht wird.

2. Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich hab die Story irgendwie vergessen -"


	5. Die ersten Schritte

Ich habe nur die aufgeführt, die auch eine wesentliche Rolle spielen / gespielt haben, also nicht wundern ;)

**1. Die Potters**

1.1 Harry: 25 Jahre; Schulleiter von Hogwarts & Lehrer; Der Jaguar; Sehr zentrale Figur der Medien, obwohl Remus alles versucht ihn zu schützen

1.2 Hermione: 25 Jahre; Lehrerin in Muggelkunde

1.3 Melissa: 9 Jahre; frühzeitig eingeschult in Gryffindor (Ihre besten Freunde Michael und Kirsten begleiten sie nach Amerika)

1.4 Ashley "Ash": 5 Jahre; 1. Klasse in einer Grundschule in Hogsmeade

1.5 Allison "Ally": 5 Jahre; 1. Klasse in einer Grundschule in Hogsmeade

1.6 Alicia "Lisa": 5 Jahre; 1. Klasse in einer Grundschule in Hogsmeade

1.7 Dawson: 4 Jahre; Kindergarten in Hogsmeade

1.8 Berry: 2 Jahre

1.9 Louisa: 10 Monate

1.10Henry: Etwa 80, aber da Zauberer älter werden als nichtmagische Menschen hat er noch viele Jahre vor sich; War früher in Militärdienst

1.11Maren: Etwa 80; Früher Hotelkettenbesitzerin

1.12Dumbledore: Bruder Henrys; Ist keine zentrale Figur der Medien mehr

**2. Die Malfoys**

2.1 Draco: 25 Jahre; Zaubertrankprofessor und Quidditchlehrer

2.2 Ginny: 24 Jahre; Richterin, aber nur noch selten; Lebensgefährtin von Draco

2.3 Lawson: 5 Jahre; Mit den Drillingen von Harry und Hermione in der Klasse

2.4 Marie: 3 Jahre

**3. Die Lupins**

3.1 Remus John: 45 Jahre; Zaubereiminister Englands

3.2 Cornelia: 40 Jahre; Arbeitet nicht; Passt aber sehr gerne auf die Kinder ihrer Freunde auf

**4. Die Weasleys**

4.1 Ron: 25 Jahre; Arbeitet in einer hohen Position im Ministerium (in der Abteilung für Strafrecht gegenüber Todessern)

4.2 Fred & George: 27 Jahre; Sehr erfolgreichen Scherzartikelladen

**5. Die Amerikaner**

5.1 Shila: 26 Jahre; Leitende Funktion als Aurorin

5.2 Frony: 26 Jahre: Ihre Familie starb in dem Dritten Weltkrieg

5.3 Brian: 26 Jahre: Verlobt mit Nicki

5.4 Nicki: 26 Jahre: Verlobt mit Brian

**6. Die Dursleys**

6.1 Dudley und Ehefrau: Muggel

6.2 Kathy: Tochter von Dudley

6.3 Vernon und Petunia: Gutes Verhältnis zu Zauberern; Immer wieder Kontakt zu Harry und dessen Familie

**Kapitel 4**

Vor Schmerzen stöhnend, kam er zu sich, versuchte instinktiv seinen Kopf zu heben, doch er schien schwer wie aus Eisen. Der harte Untergrund ließ ihn daran zweifeln, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Die Welt schien sich zu drehen, wie nach einer Fahrt mit einem der Jahrmarktkarussells.

Er stöhnte wieder als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Bei dem Versuch seine Hände an die Schläfen zu legen, bemerkte er, dass ihn irgendetwas daran hinderte. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und erkannte rein gar nichts. Seine Gedanken schienen von irgendetwas gehindert, er fühlte sich merkwürdig langsam beim Denken und auf eine seltsame Art „verkatert". Verunsichert wollte er seine Umgebung durch Magie abtasten, doch er spürte nichts, was auf einen Gegenstand oder gar Lebewesen hingewiesen hätte.

Dieser harte, ebene Untergrund, auf dem er so unbequem lag, musste sich über Kilometer hinwegstrecken. Er konnte sich nicht irren – er selbst brachte Kindern solche Arten von Magieanwendungen bei... Wieso fühlte er sich dermaßen ausgelaugt und offensichtlich unfähig irgendetwas aufzuspüren?

Abermals stöhnte er, bei dem Versuch den Arm zu bewegen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht... Seine Hand schmerzte dumpf. Eigentlich sogar beide Hände.

Er dachte erstmals über seine Position nach. Wie lag er hier denn? Seine Arme waren ihm rechten Winkel zu seinem Körper zu beiden Seiten abgespreizt und seine Beine lagen parallel zueinander steif und unbeweglich fest auf dem kalten Boden.

Wieso eigentlich kalt? Was hatte er denn an? Abermals wunderte er sich über sein langsames Denken. Er glaubte, dass sein Oberkörper nackt war, doch mit Bestimmtheit vermochte er es nicht zu sagen, da seine gesamte Haut taub erschien...

Instinktiv rechnete er jede Sekunde damit, dass die Tür aufging und Hermione hineintrat, um ihn aus einem Albtraum zu wecken, doch seine Geliebte kam nicht... würde nicht kommen. Wo war sie eigentlich? Die Erkenntnis traf ihn ihm selben Moment, als grelles Licht den Raum durchflutete: **WO WAR ER**?!

Die Sorge um Harry trieb Remus an. Er hatte Draco und Ron bereits informiert, während Cornelia die wichtigsten Sachen gepackt und sich und die Kinder abreisefertig gemacht hatte. Ron, Draco, Ginny und die anderen Kinder Harrys würden jeden Moment hier auftauchen und gemeinsam müssten sie so schnell sie konnten nach Amerika... Hermione zu Hilfe eilen.

„Remy, wo wollen wir hin?", fragte Dawson forsch und war offensichtlich nicht sehr begeistert davon, mit dem Fußballspielen im Garten aufzuhören.

Cornelia, die Harrys Jüngsten bereits auf beiden Armen hatte, antwortete eilig. „Wir gehen zu Mama, Daw. Komm hier her, Remy braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe."

Berrys Augen glänzten plötzlich. „Zu Mami und Papi", quietschte er aufgeregt, während Dawson die Augen verdrehte und Louisa überhaupt noch nichts verstehen konnte.

„Ich will nicht zu Mom und Dad, die seh' ich doch jeden Tag", quengelte er.

In den Moment wurden die Flammen im Karmin grün und Ginny trat heraus, mit Lawson an der Hand und Marie auf dem Arm. Mit einen knappen „Hi" grüßte sie aufgeregt. Nur Sekunden später betrat Draco mit den Drillingen das Zimmer. Noch bevor der Blonde irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Remus Dawson an der kleinen Hand gegriffen und zum Kamin geschoben.

„Keine Zeit", nuschelte er zur Begrüßung, warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver ins Feuer und trat mitten hinein in den Kamin. „Zur Samtpfote!"

Das grelle Licht blendete seine Augen so sehr, dass er absolut nichts sehen konnte. Springende Flecken brannten sich in die Innenseiten seiner Augenlider.

Es vergingen Minuten ohne das er irgendetwas hören konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen erneut, doch fiel mehr als schemenhafte Umrisse und einen dichten Vorhang aus Watte sah er nicht.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Harry?"

„Wer...", fragte er heiser, konnte noch immer nichts sehen und glaubte, die Stimme komme aus verschiedenen Richtungen zu hören. Er versuchte erneut seinen Arm zu heben, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Du wunderst dich, warum du so schwach bist, nicht wahr?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Die Frauenstimme kam ihm mehr als bekannt vor.

„Frony?", fragte er unsicher.

Sie ging nicht auf ihn ein, redete einfach weiter. „Ich brauche dir bestimmt nicht erklären, warum es magische und nichtsmagische Menschen gibt, oder? Du bist Professor, also solltest du so etwas wissen... Bevor du meinen Vater in den Krieg geschickt und damit zum Tote verurteilt hast, befasste er sich mit diesem Thema –"

„Ich habe niemanden geschickt, sie sind freiwillig mit mir gezogen –"

„Er brachte es immer wieder fertig die verantwortlichen Chromosome verschiedener Zauberer und Hexen für kurze Zeit außer Kraft zu setzen. Sie würden Muggel, für zwei bis drei Tage. Der Zeitraum bezog sich immer auf die Höhe des magischen Potentials. Doch es gab auch noch nach Jahrzehnten der Forschung Risiken – Je höher der Magiewert, desto schwächer wurden die Menschen. Es kam darauf an, die genaue Menge zu bestimmen –"

„Du hast meine Magie angezapft?", fragte er außer sich.

Frony lachte kurz auf. „Nicht nur das, Harry... Nicht nur das...", sagte sie unheilvoll. „Wärst du ein normaler Zauberer mit durchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten, so hätte ich dir nur deinen Zauberstab genommen, doch so... Versuche dich etwas zu entspannen. Das morgige Ritual wird sehr anstrengend für dich, mein Engel..."

„Engel?" Wieso nannte sie ihn so? Durch sein eingeschränktes Sehfeld, sah er ihre Umrisse näher kommen. Aus Reflex versuchte er auszuweichen, schaffe es jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise.

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte er ihre sanften Lippen flüchtig auf den seinen liegen. Im ersten Moment war er zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu tun, doch dann drehte er den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite, als sei sie giftig.

„Und wenn du glaubst, durch deine Zeichen der Sterbeengel jemanden erreichen zu können – vergiss es. Das Zeichen funktioniert mit Magie!"

Er war zu verwirrt, um es auszuprobieren oder auch nur zu antworten. Resignierte schloss er die Augen wieder.

Wenige Augenblicke später hört er, durch das Zuschlagen einer Tür, das Frony gegangen war.

Erst dann registrierte Harry, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte absolut nichts gespürt, als sie den Raum betraten hatte und auch die Wände, Decken und Böden waren für ihn verborgen geblieben. Normalerweise brauchte er nicht einmal Licht, wenn er sich genug konzentrierte, doch Frony hatte an ihm experimentiert...

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie waren beim Klassentreffen gewesen und er hatte Frony nach Hause bringen wollen, doch auf dem Rückweg... Hermione!

Wo war sie? Was war mit ihr geschehen?

„FRONY?!", schrie er, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Scheiße!", setzte er leiser hinzu.

Mit neuer Motivation versuchte er sich erneut auf zusetzten, doch wieder schaffte er es nicht. Vor Hilflosigkeit stöhnend öffnete er die Augen erneut und glaubte Nägel in seinen Armen zu erkennen. Sofort schloss er sie wieder und schüttelte ausnüchternd, doch sanft den Kopf. „Du drehst durch...", flüsterte er, um sich zu beruhigen.

Tief durchatmend öffnete er nochmals die Augen, doch der Anblick war nicht schonender. Spitze, drahtige Dolche steckten in seinem linken Arm. Er war im ersten Moment vollkommen reaktionsunfähig. Dann spannte er vorsichtig die Muskeln an und bemerkte, dass es an den Stellen schmerzte, wo besagte Nägel steckten. Ein besonders stabiler mit flachem Ende ragte aus seiner Handfläche, er befestigte ihn praktisch an den Untergrund.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein...", flüsterte tonlos er und entdeckte an seinem anderen Arm und beiden Beinen genau dieselben Male.

Wie Jesus am Kreuz, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er lag auf einer Art Altar in einer Grotte oder ähnliches. Das grelle Licht stammte von Dutzenden von Scheinwerfern, die um ihn herumstanden. Er war so sehr geblendet, dass er die Wände nicht richtig sehen konnte. Es war, als versuche man, von einem beleuchteten Raum durch eine Fensterscheibe ins Stockdunkel zu blicken.

Sein Geist registrierte nicht vollständig, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Seine Sorgen galten weder ihm, noch seiner Familie. Er spürte keine Angst oder Besorgnis. Er nahm die „Angelegenheit" zur Kenntnis ohne sie als Ernsthaft einzustufen. Beinahe, als hätte er viel zu viel getrunken und befände sich jetzt in einer Art Rausch. Nein, anders: Es war wie damals, in den Sommer, in dem Sirius gestorben war, damals hatte er angefangen Drogen zu nehmen...

Hatte Frony ihm Drogen gegeben?

„Oh, Remus, das ist aber schön, dass ihr uns hier besuchen kommt. Harry wird sich freuen", sagte Maren fröhlich, als sie Remus und Dawson begrüßte. „Oh, Dawson, was bist du ja gewachsen. Siehst deinem Großvater immer ähnlicher."

Eh der Junge antworten konnte, meldete der Zaubereiminister Englands sich zu Wort. „Maren, wie ich sehe, hat Hermione dich noch nicht angerufen. Es geht um Harry. Ronald Weasley und Draco Malfoy mit seiner Familie werden auch jeden Moment hier ankommen."

Die alte Frau wurde blass. Ihre blauen Augen waren mit Sorge durchtränkt. „Was ist denn mit Harry? Melissa hat gesagt, die beiden sind heute Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen, aber das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Harry sagt, dass sie eventuell bei Freunden übernachten und –"

„Sie hatten auf dem Heimweg einen Unfall mit dem Auto."

„Was ist mit Mom und Dad?" Melissa war unbemerkte in das Zimmer getreten und schaute Remus entsetzt an.

„Mel!", kreischte Dawson freudig, doch als er seine ältere Schwester in die Arme schließen wollte, schob diese ihn nur sachte zur Seite. Dawson wunderte sich, dieses Verhalten kannte er von ihr nicht.

„Deiner Mutter geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines", sagte er wenig überzeugend zu seinem Patenkind. Die Rothaarige wollte zu einer Antwort einsetzten, als Ginny mit ihren Drillingsschwestern und kurz darauf Draco mit seinen Kindern durch dem Kamin traten.

Überrascht starrte Maren die vielen Menschen an, die so plötzlich in ihrem Haus standen.

„Bevor ich dir erkläre, was geschehen ist, solltest du vielleicht Henry holen", riet Remus, während Melissa ihre Augen ängstlich auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Bitte, Remus, was ist mit Dad?", fragte sie leise. Ihre großen, smaragdgrünen Augen starrten ihn regelrecht an.

Doch der Mann antwortete ihr nicht, sondern wandte sich an seine Frau. „Würdest du bitte die Kinder in ihre Zimmer bringen?"

„Ich werde nicht im mein Zimmer gehen!", sagte Melissa und ihre Stimme klang plötzlich sehr fest. „Ich will wissen, was mit Dad passiert ist!"

Cornelia nahm sowohl Harrys als auch Dracos Kinder mit sich, um einen anderen Raum zu finden, wo die Kinder spielen könnten, doch Melissa weigerte sich.

„Melissa Lily Potter, dein Vater würde nicht wollen, dass du dich so dermaßen stur stellst. Geh und lass uns allein!", herrschte Henry das Mädchen an, welches erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als es angesprochen wurde. Henry hatte noch nie direkt mit ihr gesprochen.

„Aber... aber, ich will ihm doch helfen, bitte Remus." Doch der Zaubereiminister schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf.

„Lissy, wir werden dich sofort benachrichtigen, aber jetzt geh bitte."

Sie nickte traurig und ging mit besorgtem Blick ihren Geschwistern hinterher.

„Setzen Sie sich!", forderte Henry die Menschen in seiner Empfangshalle auf und wies auf eine Sitzgarnitur neben ihm.

Remus, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Maren und er selbst setzten sich um den niedrigen Tisch herum. Die Potters lauschten Remus' Erzählungen gespannt. Maren machte sorgenvolle, große Augen, während Henry sich absolut nichts anmerken ließ.

Es herrschte ein hilfloses Schweigen, als Remus geendet hatte. Henry war der Erste, der wieder zu sprechen begann. „Hmmm... Wie ich das sehe, sollten Sie erst einmal Hermione vom Krankenhaus wieder hierher zurückbringen. Maren wird Shila hierher beordern, vielleicht weiß sie einen Rat. Bis dahin verlange ich, dass Mrs. Lupin die Kinder ruhig hält, ich bekomme sonst Kopfschmerzen. Wir sehen uns in zwanzig Minuten hier wieder."

Danke an **Vroni, GefallenerEngel, kathleen potter, cecelina, MechWOLLIer, laser-jet, Ellie172, Fidi-1, seijin**


End file.
